


Impressions

by Blackkitten23



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, F/M, Genderbending, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackkitten23/pseuds/Blackkitten23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This contest entry for stories was amazing! The writing was beautiful, imaginative, unpredictable and written by an unknown person! Shikamaru however is determined to discover this person and he knows one thing … an email address –femNaruto 'Naruko'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mysterious Author

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**~ texting / email**

/Author's comments\

OXOXOXOXO

*flip*

*flip*

*flip*

"OW! paper cut" the raven got a bandaid and resumed flipping through boring stories that were turned in for a contest.

*flip*flip*

"why did I agree to this again ... right, mom threatened me cause the sponsor is her friend ... hmmm this one looks good" he picked up a packet and started reading. Have was drawn in by the story. It was about a person who was misunderstood because an accident left her with a disfiguring scar. People only ever saw the scar and not the person behind it. Shikamaru couldn't stop reading ... until ...

"SHIKAMARU HURRY UP, YOU'RE LATE FOR OUR DATE!" that was his girlfriend, Ino.

"I'm coming" he called "does she have to yell?" he looked at the story, he would get in trouble if he took it, but he had to finish it so he slipped into his jacket pocket.

Ino smiled and grabbed Shikamaru "it's about time, lets get to the mall before the sale is over"

The raven groaned as he was dragged to the mall (why does date mean shopping?)

OXOXOXOXO

"what about this one? Oh, this one looks good too! I'll get them all!" yelled Ino as she paid ... with Shikamaru's credit card, for the multiple pairs of shoes and shoved the boxes into Shikamaru's arms.

Shikamrau saw Ino trying on clothes "this will take awhile" he sighed as he set down the large numbers of bags and sat down. As time ticked by the raven got bored and his mind drifted to the story in his pocket. He pulled it out and continued reading.

The woman's boyfriend at the time left because he thought she was somehow less of a woman because of her condition "what a scumbag, it's not her fault and something so superficial doesn't change who she truly is" the story ended with a wish that she was seen for who she is, but a sense of hope and strength radiated through the story.

The raven couldn't help it, he wanted to see this person. He looked at the front of the story and found an email address and typed it into his phone. He was happy that you had to give your email if you wanted to get the prize anonymously.

After checking and seeing that his girl friend was still busy trying on clothes he typed a quick email:

**SleepyShadow ~ I read your story! It's really good ;)**

He hit send and went back to lugging around Ino's bags "ok next, make up!" yelled his girlfriend, the Nara gave an exhausted groan.

OXOXOXOXO

Shikamaru woke up the next morning sore and stiff from dragging around Ino's bags, but despite that he went to check his phone and was happy to see a reply.

**FluffyFox9 ~ I'm glad to hear you liked my story, but are you supposed to be chatting up the contestants before the judging is done?**

The raven chuckled and typed back.

**SleepyShadow ~ I'll probably get in trouble, but don't worry your work won't get disqualified or anything ^_^**

After that he went out to help his father tend to the deer before meeting his buddy, Choji. The Nara clan is a very well to do and prominent clan that specializes in medical research and raising various plants, herbs and creating extracts from their deer to make medicines. So Shikamaru helps out in between his college classes.

Choji smiled "hey man, what's up? You seem to be pretty upbeat today"

"it's nothing, I just finished a really cool story" he smiled and the two friends hung out for a while. When Choji left to grab some food he heard his phone bing meaning he got a message.

**FluffyFox9 ~ I was more worried about you than the prize from a contest I entered for fun**

Shikamaru raised a eyebrow and typed:

**SleepyShadow ~ not interested in a $300 gift card to the store of your choice?**

He didn't have to wait very long for a response ...

**FluffyFox9 ~ I may be a female, but that doesn't mean I'm into shopping. I would only be interested if it covered grocery stores, but it doesn't, just jewelry, shoes and other things I'm not into.**

His jaw dropped ...

**SleepyShadow ~ there's a woman not into shoes! O_O**

**FluffyFox9 ~ yes ... you haven't met a lot of women have you**

The Nara was stunned, this chick had attitude ...

**SleepyShadow ~ Apparently!**

**FluffyFox9 ~ That's nothing, I like to eat too :)**

**SleepyShadow ~ WOW! all the women I know are on a diet of some kind**

"Hey man, do you want a hot dog too-" *crash*

Shikamaru was so absorbed in the conversation the he didn't know Choji was behind and fell out of his chair clutching his chest in shock.

"dude, you ok?"

"yeah ... I'm fine" he said as he dragged himself up off the ground. He heard a bing meaning he received a message ...

**FluffyFox9 ~ I'd never go on a diet! I eat right and exercise that's all I need ... besides I can't go too long without a ramen once in a while :(**

Choji looked at his friend's phone "who's FluffyFox9?" he asked as Shikamaru typed a message ...

**SleepyShadow ~ This world be better off with more people comfortable in their skin**

"a new friend"

OXOXOXOXO

"Shikamaru, go help your Dad feed the deer ... NOW"

The raven groaned and went to help, but they had to wait for the food to come cause it was late. So while he waited he checked his phone ...

**FluffyFox9 ~ so true, people stop stressing about the little things and just relax with a cup of tea and play a game like chess**

**SleepyShadow ~ yeah, you like chess? Want to play? I could use a something to keep me awake**

**FluffyFox9 ~ you bored?**

**SleepyShadow ~ very**

**FluffyFox9 ~ ha ha sure let's play**

20 moves later ...

**SleepyShadow ~ YOU BEAT ME! I demand a rematch!**

**FluffyFox9 ~ ok ok :)**

18 moves later ...

Shikamaru stared at the screen his jaw dropped ... he lost again!

**SleepyShadow ~ How did you do that?! TT^TT You kicked my ass! excuse my language**

**FluffyFox9 ~ no worries, I have a filthy mouth sometimes too**

**SleepyShadow ~ yeah right, no one who says the word filthy can use bad language or talk dirty**

A few seconds later ...

**FluffyFox9 ~ Can't talk dirty huh how's this? She moaned as her lover licked the wet folds of her pussy "I'm ahhh cumming" her back arched, her toes curled and she screamed as she came. The man above her smirked "you're such a horny slut, do you want this?" he ran the length of his hard cock along her pussy earning a whimper. "yes oh god put it in, put your big fucking cock in me! Fuck me!" So how was that?**

**FluffyFox9 ~ hello?**

The Nara was out cold in a pool of blood. After a minute he came to and typed ...

**SleepyShadow ~ PERVERT!**

"hey Shikamaru the food is here, come help" he went to help his Dad, but as he was gone Ino arrived and found his phone ...

She read the message and growled "he's mine you whore" and she typed a message ...

**SleepyShadow ~ would you like to meet up?**

**FluffyFox9 ~ Sure, how about the Leaf cafe at noon tomorrow, the front table?**

**SleepyShadow ~ Sounds good**

**FluffyFox9 ~ ok ;)**

Ino smirked and set the phone down where it was just as Shikamaru came back "so are you sure you can't take me on a date this weekend?" she whined as she grabbed the raven's arm.

"sorry I have to study for that exam on Monday-"

The blonde latched onto his arm "that's too bad, you should take me to the mall to make up for it"

Shikamaru sighed "alright, let me find my keys" the raven left to grab his keys. Ino's eyes locked on her boyfriend's brown jacket. She decided to relive her boredom by riffling through his stuff and she found FluffyFox9's story ... she scowled as she recognized the email and scratched it out before replacing it with another ...


	2. Let the Picture Games Begin!

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**~ texting / email**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: female Naruto 'Naruko' x Shikamaru**

**Last Time:**

Shikamaru sighed "alright, let me find my keys" the raven left to grab his keys. Ino's eyes locked on her boyfriend's brown jacket. She decided to relive her boredom by riffling through his stuff and she found FluffyFox9's story ... she scowled as she recognized the email and scratched it out before replacing it with another ...

OXOXOXOXO

Boredom …

Straight up boredom …

That’s what Shikamaru was feeling a he waited for his chronically late professor, Kakashi Hatake. Normally he would sleep the time away, but recently he developed a new habit … texting.

**SleepyShadow ~ how’s it going?**

He vaguely noticed the sound of a bing from a blonde girl in a wheel chair in class, but thought nothing of it …

**FluffyFox9 ~ good just waiting for class to start**

**SleepyShadow ~ me to, did you get the prize money yet?**

**FluffyFox9 ~ nope**

**SleepyShadow ~ that’s weird, it should’ve been delivered. I dropped everything off yesterday and it was announced that your story won, were you even contacted?**

**FluffyFox9 ~ no, but it’s no big deal. My story won so I’m happy!**

**SleepyShadow ~ it is to me, I’ll check it out after my class**

**FluffyFox9 ~ alright, oh are you still going to the Leaf café? I’m wearing an orange shirt so you can find me**

The Nara raised an eyebrow …

**SleepyShadow ~ Leaf Café?**

**FluffyFox9 ~ we agreed to meet yesterday remember?**

Shikamaru was completely confused and he scrolled back through his texts … and there it was, a set of texts that confirmed what FluffyFox9 was saying …

**SleepyShadow ~ I didn’t write that!**

**FluffyFox9 ~ ok … how about going there anyway? We can make it a game**

**SleepyShadow ~ a game?**

**FluffyFox9 ~ who can figure out who the other is first … the orange shirt will be changed**

**SleepyShadow ~ your on!**

**FluffyFox9 ~ lets hope you’re better at this game than you are at chess ;)**

A tick mark appeared on Shikamaru’s temple “we’ll see, I’ll show you” he was going to write a reply, but Kakashi finally entered the classroom ... what crappy timing!

One long agonizing hour later the class finished and Shikamaru nearly ran out of the room. It didn’t take him long to get the popular café, but the was a problem … it was crowded. The genius was wondering how to do this as he heard his phone get a message …

**FluffyFox9 ~ it’s crowded, but I will get you in at least one picture**

He face palmed “of course, pictures” he took a few pictures before taking a seat outside. The waitress came and he ordered some fries as he watched the people come and go. The pictures were going great and he munched on his fries as he watched people talk.

“YOU’RE THE BITCH” came a shrill scream and a fight broke out between two women.

The Nara turned and his eyes widened as he saw the ruthless blonde on the other woman “wait, Ino?” he frowned as he realized who screwed with his phone “Ino!”

The blonde looked up from the woman she was trying to throttle “Shikamaru honey, I was just showing this whore who your girlfriend is”

“what? … Ino you idiot” he took Ino’s hand and dragged her away before she made an even bigger scene “that woman wasn’t FluffyFox9”

“then point her out so I can kill her” hissed the jealous girl.

“even if I knew who she was I wouldn’t tell you. Ino I’m only friends with her and you have no right to snoop in my phone. You realize how lucky you are that woman didn’t call the cops already” said the suddenly tired Nara.

“you expect me to believe that bullshit. I think you’re just covering for your slut. Let me guess you gave her a warning so she could avoid me. Well fuck you” snapped Ino before stomping away.

The raven sighed “she’ll get over it … I think I got everyone on camera so I’ll head home- oh first I have to check about the prize” but before leaving for the office he spoke to the woman Ino tried to hurt … thank heavens she was understanding and she agreed not to press any charges if he paid for her meal. He happily did so before leaving! The office building wasn’t far away so he just walked to the office of his mother’s friend. He knocked on the door …

“Come in … oh Shika-chan!” Shikamaru cringed at the nickname as the portly woman smothered him in a hug “thank you for doing the judging for the contest. It’s such a shame that the winner didn’t want the story back, but they probably have it on their computer”

“I can take it if you want-oof” he grunted as a stack of papers was thrust into his arms.

“thank you so much Shika-chan and take care of these other stories too. Oh thank you, bye” she left before the raven had a chance to answer.

Shikamaru sweat dropped “I didn’t even get a chance to talk … oh well, I’ll look for her story” he found a bench and shifted through the stack of stories. After finding the one story he wanted he tossed the others in the recycle bin “maybe I should ask later- … what the fuck” the first thing he noticed as he turned the page was the email “someone changed her email! What an ass!” growled the Nara as he copied the email to his phone. It wasn’t an email he recognized, but he was determined to find out who this guy was.

After getting home he looked through all the photos and made a list of everyone he recognized. As his eyes went over each picture he paused briefly on the girl with pink hair sitting with the girl in the wheelchair.

Sakura Haruno was very smart so maybe she was FluffyFox9. It was a reasonable assumption so he marked her name on his list …

**FluffyFox9 ~ ready to play?**

**SleepyShadow ~ yes, where’s the next place?**

**FluffyFox9 ~ zoo? Tomorrow? 11:00?**

**SleepyShadow ~ you got it! Get ready to lose**

**FluffyFox9 ~ I’ve seen you play chess … I’m not worried**

**SleepyShadow ~ I’ll get you for that!**

**FluffyFox9 ~ *tongue sticking out emoji*checkered flag emoji***

**SleepyShadow ~ *smirking emoji* we’ll see who reaches the finish line first**

Shikamaru couldn’t help but smile … (this was going to be fun) he though as his phone began ringing … he looked at the caller’s name and answered “hey Ino”

_“hey Shikamaru, I’m sorry for flipping out earlier … I really thought someone was going to take you from me”_

The raven sighed “it’s no problem, but I can’t believe you would think that I would cheat-”

_“well, it’s your fault for keeping her a secret! And during the stressful time of exams too! If I wasn’t busy studying this weekend I would have you make it up to me with a big shopping trip”_

The poor guy bit back a groan “I know, how about a date?”

_“not this week, but soon. bye”_

“love-” he sighed as he heard Ino hang up. He shrugged it off and dialed a number “hey Choji, can you look up an email address for me?”

_“yeah sure, just text it to me. You just want to know who it belongs to?”_

“yep, I think this person took Fluffy Fox9’s prize money for the contest and I really want to get it back or just confront the guy”

_“you got it, I’ll get it to you when I can, see ya”_

“see ya” as the raven hung up he was left with the question ‘who are you FluufyFox9?’ plaguing his sleep. He couldn’t wait to found out …


	3. Closing In

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**~ texting / email**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: female Naruto 'Naruko' x Shikamaru**

**Last Time:**

“see ya” as the raven hung up he was left with the question ‘who are you FluufyFox9?’ plaguing his sleep. He couldn’t wait to find out …

XXXXXXXXXX

Yoshino Nara tapped on her son’s door “Shikamaru, time to get up … Shikamaru” the woman was about to yell at the top of her voice … she took a deep breath …

“morning Mom” Yoshino’s jaw dropped as a fully dressed Shikamaru came up the stairs and kissed her on the cheek “I’m going out today, but I’ll see you later”

“oh ok, would you like some breakfast?” asked the stunned mother

“I already had some toast and eggs, see you later” he said before leaving.

Shikaku came in the house after waving good bye to Shikamaru “well, he’s leaving early. Wonder what’s got his attention- … Yoshino what’s wrong?” he asked as he saw tears in his wife’s eyes.

“I didn’t have to wake him up and he got his own breakfast … oh Shikaku, our baby is growing up” Shikaku sweat dropped as his wife hugged him and cried.

XXXXXXXXXX

The raven entered the gates of the zoo and was a little relieved to see it wasn’t to crowed “good, not a lot of people, maybe this means I can narrow down the names on my list”

**SleepyShadow ~ are you here?**

**FluffyFox9 ~ yep, near the tiger exhibit**

“nice, this should be easy” he nearly ran to the exhibit and twitched as he found out that it was the most crowded part of the zoo “of course she wouldn’t make it easy“ he sighed more with amusement than anything else. Shikamaru grabbed his phone and started taking pictures. However he wasn’t watching he was going …

*crack* “ow!” he rubbed his leg as he something hit his shin.

“watch where you’re going! You nearly kicked Naruko-”

“Sakura it’s ok, I’m sorry Shikamaru” said the blonde woman in the wheelchair with an apologetic smile ignoring the fuming pinkette behind her.

“no I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention” said Shikamaru before leaving to take more pictures … he made sure to include Sakura in a shot.

Sakura huffed as she watched the Nara run off “you didn’t have to apologize, these idiots have eyes so they should watch out for themselves and make you do all the work. Does anyone pay attention?” she hissed.

“yeah, but what can you do?” said the blonde with a shrug “oh lets get some ice cream”

“good idea, lets see … I’m going to get a fudge pop, what do you want?” asked the pinkette as she checked her wallet.

“hmmm … strawberry please” said Naruko

“you got it” she went to the stand and made their orders. As Sakura waited she peeked over her shoulder and saw her friend looking a little shyer than she usually was. She took the ice cream and handed it to Naruko “so how is everything going with your pervert uncle?”

Naruko laughed “he’s not that bad” she licked at her ice cream.

“he reads porn in front of people” remarked the pinkette with an annoyed twitch.

A sweat drop appeared on Naruko’s temple “ok … he’s not … never mind, I can’t defend that … yeah, things are going fine. Uncle Kakashi has been having me type up the notes for his class and write his exams”

“lazy bum … and how’s therapy going? You better not be pushing it, you only got out of the hospital a month ago” said the pinkette.

“that’s going great … I got a little motion in my legs back, but it will be a while before I’m walking again, but the doctors are sure that I won’t get full function back and I might need another surgery. The scar on my back has improved” said the blonde optimistically as she licked away at her sweet treat.

“damn, how can you say all that with a smile?” said a worried pinkette.

“it’s what has to be done … either you cry and give up or you smile, adjust to the situation and push forward. Besides it helps knowing there are people who will help me when I need it” said the blonde.

“and maybe a husband too” said Sakura with a teasing wink making Naruko blush “I bet this SleepyShadow is cute and that he’ll fall for you-”

“I’m not so sure about that. After all I used to get several guys asking me out before the accident, but not any more. This wheelchair isn’t what most guys find attractive-”

“you’re a sexy woman and have all the parts still so what difference does a wheelchair make? You orgasms are the same right?-”

“Seriously! There are kids here” laughed the blonde.

“ok ok, but I still think I’m right about this one … oh I heard something that really pissed me off yesterday. This group of gossip hounds were chatting about you and they actually think you have a disease or are mentally disabled! You’re a chess champion for crying out loud and have a killer IQ, how can they think that?! I almost strangled them”

Naruko nodded “I’m not surprised, no one knows me here like back in Whirlpool. I found out quickly that it’s normal for people to assume things about people with disabilities. I actually had someone lean in and speak really loudly as if I was deaf. How someone can automatically connect wheelchair to hearing loss I don’t know. It’s such a big leap, but that’s how people think. It actually makes me a little awkward around people”

“I hope this SleepyShadow guy isn’t as boneheaded … oh well, lets go see the penguins!” she grinned and tossed her stick in the trash.

*beep*beep* the sounds caught the pinkette’s attention and she looked over Naruko’s shoulder …

**SleepyShadow ~ ok now I’ve got you**

“oh yes you do, say something sexy back” urged the pinkette eagerly. Naruko chuckled and typed …

**FluffyFox9 ~ oh good, I need someone to ravish me. Please hurry and help me get this itch *lipstick print emoji***

**SleepyShadow ~ PERVERT!**

Sakura and Naruko burst out laughing “this guy is fun!” snickered the pinkette as they made their way to the next exhibit.

Naruko raised an eyebrow as Shikamaru walked past them with a bloody nose and flushed face (hmmm I wonder)

XXXXXXXXXX

“what a pervert!” grumbled Shikamaru … but he had to admit, he liked it. His phone rang in his pocket and he answered it “what’s up Choji?”

“ _hey man, I found a match to your email, it’s Kiba Inuzuka’s. it was too easy to find, he put it on his Facebook page along with way too much personal information. Oh … he updated saying that he’s going to the party on Saturday with his girlfriend after he gets back from his trip”_

“right thanks man” he hung up his phone “what would Kiba want with that prize? Guess I’ll figure that in a couple days” he said and was about to get something to eat when he got a message …

**FluffyFox9 ~ where do you want to meet next?**

**SleepyShadow ~ how about the lake tomorrow at 3:00?**

**FluffyFox9 ~ sure!**

**SleepyShadow ~ see you there when I find you!**

**FluffyFox9 ~ not likely *tongue sticking out emoji***

Shikamaru smiled and his eyes widened “why am I looking forward to this so much?” he asked himself as he changed to his list on his phone and knocked off a few names. One of the last names was Sakura Haruno …

Definition of impression: an idea, opinion or feeling about someone or something that is usually formed without proof or even conscious thought.

That person is weak/stupid/contagious/broken/nonsexual/lazy because of their appearance …

Developing impressions about people is normal, but we should keep in mind that they aren't always right.

After all, if Shikamaru looked carefully he would’ve noticed that Naruko, the girl in the wheelchair, had an orange shirt in class the day before and she was at the café too, but her name didn’t even make his list …

Will he figure that out or has he already lost?

 


	4. Flying Pens

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**~ texting / email**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: female Naruto 'Naruko' x Shikamaru**

**Last Time:**

Will he figure that out or has he already lost?

XXXXXXXXXX

“incoming” Naruko laughed as Kakashi jumped and hid his infamous orange book just before a mother and her child walked passed “you wouldn’t need me to play lookout if you would stop reading that book in public Uncle” she said and continued looking through the stack of papers and marking things with a red pen.  
Kakashi clutched his book protectively “but I need to finish this chapter … what kind of author tells their biggest fan not to read their books” he whined.

Naruko chuckled as she checked her watch “I’m not telling you to not read my books Uncle, only to be careful where you read it … it’s almost 3:00, lets go” she placed the papers on her lap and unlocked the breaks of her wheelchair.

“so who is this SleepyShadow guy?” asked Kakashi as he looked over his shoulder before pulling out his book to read while pushing the blonde’s wheelchair.

“no idea, but that’s the fun of this game. I narrowed the possibilities down to a few people, one is a student in my class by the name of Shikamaru Nara” exclaimed Naruko.

“hey don’t you mean my class? They are my students you know” pouted Kakashi.

“I write and post your notes and lectures, write your exams and” she holds up the papers on her lap “grade everything. All you do is doddle on the chalkboard. It’s basically my class” said Naruko.

“… ok, good point” Kakashi scratches his cheek sheepishly accidently letting go of the handle of the wheelchair. He quickly grabbed the chair before she went off the path “errr … sorry” he mumbled as his blonde niece shot him a glare …

The silver haired man sighed in relief as Naruko’s phone beeped saving him from his niece’s glare …

**SleepyShadow ~ I’m here at the lake**

**FluffyFox9 ~ What! You’re here already! You didn’t get me with my shirt off, did you?**

**FluffyFox9 ~ I’m kidding … you were checking your pictures, weren’t you?**

**SleepyShadow ~ no**

**FluffyFox9 ~ yeah right *smirking emoji***

“yeah that was a lie, no guy could resist checking after a comment like that” snickered Kakashi as he rolled the wheelchair next to a table near a tree that split the path in two so he and Naruko could watch the passers by …

XXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru nearly jumped out of the car before it was completely parked. He just couldn’t help himself from getting to the lake early and taking pictures. Once the clock struck 3:00 he took out his phone and typed …

**SleepyShadow ~ I’m here at the lake**

He waited for a reply as he went down the dirt path that went along the lake …

**FluffyFox9 ~ What! You’re here already! You didn’t get me with my shirt off, did you?**

His eyes nearly popped out of his head and he flipped through the pictures he took already completely ignoring the voice in his head telling him it was a trick …

**FluffyFox9 ~ I’m kidding … you were checking your pictures, weren’t you?**

A blush exploded on his cheeks … he was so busted …

**SleepyShadow ~ no**

**FluffyFox9 ~ yeah right *smirking emoji***

The raven hung his head “of course she wouldn’t believe that” he grumbled and went over to a bench in near a huge tree where most of the foot traffic was and took more pictures … all with a smile that refused to leave his face … until something hit his head that is. It was … a red pen?

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruko took a break from grading to take a few pictures with her phone …

“is that me?” asked Kakashi when he heard a beep.

“no that’s Sakura … she’s complaining about having to work late tonight and tomorrow cause she won’t be able to get to the party” said Naruko “oh she says one of the frat boys came into the hospital with a nasty hangover and a stick stuck in his ass … wonder how that happened”

”I can think of a few things …” said Kakashi.

“ooook please don’t explain” chuckled Naruko

“fine” muttered Kakashi clearly a little disappointed … he leaned over to sneak a peek at Naruko’s phone “Sakura’s penname is PinkKitty? Ask her how pink her kitty is”

The blonde looked at her uncle as if he was insane, but typed the message anyway “yeah she knows it’s you… and she’s sending instructions on how to castrate a man with a pen” she read the instructions and picked up the red pen “ok uncle, hold still”

Kakashi covered his balls “you can’t be serious!”

“yes I am, now spread your legs- hey, get back down here!” she yelled as Kakashi ran away and climbed up the huge tree …

“NEVER” snapped the grown man rather childishly from his perch in his tree as he glared at the blonde who was laughing at him.

“that won’t stop me Uncle” she held the pen like a dart and tossed it. Kakashi yelped as the pen zipped passed his head and bounced off a branch “awww I missed, hey uncle, can you get that for me?”

“I’m not giving you a weapon!” yelled Kakashi.

“hey did someone lose a pen? … sensei? What are you doing in a tree?”

Naruko blinked as Shikamaru came around from the opposite side of the tree “he’s playing chicken cause he couldn’t keep his perverted comments to himself. I did warn you Uncle, you know she gets”

“Uncle? Kakashi-sensei is your uncle? I’m sorry that must be difficult” he said with fake sadness as he gave her the pen.

The blonde gave a dramatic sigh as she set the pen on the pile of papers “it can be. He’s constantly getting in trouble for reading porn in public. You should see the pile of complaints I get because of his peeping tom habits-”

“Alleged peeping! No one has proof!” yelled Kakashi who was still hiding amongst the branches in the tree.

“whatever you say sensei” said the raven, but then he noticed something “crap, the pen is bleeding” he pointed to the stack of papers that were getting marked by the ink spilling on them from the pen on top of them.

“oops, it’s not bad. Looks like it only got the edges” said Naruko as she moved the pen and inspected the damage. Only a little ink dribbled out and down the edges of each of the papers so only the margins were tainted …

“that’s good, see you … hey sensei you should down. Climbing that tree is illegal” remarked Shikamaru as he walked away.

“he’s kidding, right?” asked Kakashi.

“it’s considered a protected historical monument so no he’s not” Naruko winced as her uncle fell out of the tree in his haste “you ok?” he nodded as he stumbled upright “that’s good, you could’ve gone slower you know, no one’s around”

“yeah probably should’ve thought of that” he groaned as his back cracked.

Naruko shook her head and finished what she could with the busted pen “ok, no more grading today it seems, not with this pen” she sighed and stretched her arms … that’s when something caught her eye “hey uncle, could you go to the lower path over there and get a picture of the four kage monument?” she asked as she rolled a little closer to the rail that kept people from falling down the hill and into the lake.

Kakashi leaned on the rail and looked over at the other path that curved around the next hill towards the water “why not take the picture here- … I see, wrong angle” a few minutes later Naruko saw him across the way on the lower path and could clearly see him snap a picture …

XXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru sighed “I think I got everyone”

**FluffyFox9 ~ *picture of the four hokage monument* they finished construction**

“cool, they did … wait that angle … maybe I can find her” he went down the lake path a ways “no it needs to be lower” he ran to a different path that took him lower and checked the new perspective against the photo “found it!” he looked around for anyone, but there was no one was in sight …

**FluffyFox9 ~ hello handsome *picture of Shikamaru from higher up***

“what the-” his jaw dropped as realization dawned on him … he was tricked … he face palmed and started laughing hysterically … there was no point in checking where this picture came from cause she was smart enough not to stay there …

**SleepyShadow ~ ok I lose, but I will find out who are**

**FluffyFox9 ~ I can’t wait, I’ll play with myself until then**

Blood trickled out of his nose as he walked away …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruko smiled “so it is Shikamaru … I guess Sakura was right, at least about the good looking part … I wonder if he will find out” she hoped he would …


	5. Buzz Kill

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**~ texting / email**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: female Naruto 'Naruko' x Shikamaru**

**Last Time:**

Naruko smiled “so it is Shikamaru … I guess Sakura was right, at least about the good looking part … I wonder if he will find out” she hoped he would …

XXXXXXXXXX

Choji was laughing so hard that he fell over “you were tricked!”

“yeah yeah, it’s hardly that funny … I’m just shocked it happened” muttered Shikamaru.

“if you think about it man it’s not too surprising. You just aren’t used to battling people at your level of genius” snickered Choji as he stood up and dusted himself off.

The Nara twitched “whatever, so how were your exams?” he said trying to change the subject.

“eh, they went well. What about yours? You had to take your exam yesterday before meeting your FluffyFox9, right?” asked Choji.

“yeah … it was actually kind of tricky, but I‘m sure I did alright. You know I ran into my sensei for that class at the lake after the exam” commented Shikamaru.

“Kakashi Hatake? I heard he was a little weird … hey have you heard from Ino since you last talked?” asked the big boned male.

Shikamaru blinked, it took him a couple seconds to remember who Ino was! ”Ino? … oh right, no I haven’t, she said she was going to be busy studying all week for her exams next week … anyway, when is this party Kiba is going to?”

“let me check” he took out his phone and flipped through it “at 8:00, so in three hours. How do you think Kiba is involved with taking FluffyFox9’s prize money? He just doesn’t seem like the type who cares about writing … or reading or anything that requires actual brain power” stated Choji.

“yeah, but he is somehow … maybe someone borrowed his email. I’ll find out soon” said Shikamaru.

XXXXXXXXXX

“I finally remembered why I hated frat parties” grumbled the Nara as he made his way up to the place where the party was. It wasn’t the loud music or lots of people he had an issue with … it was the drunk idiots passed out on the lawn or running around naked. He sighed and pulled out his phone to remember why he was doing this …

**SleepyShadow ~ hey, where are you?**

**FluffyFox9 ~ nice try *winking emoji***

He smiled at the attitude …

**SleepyShadow ~ it was worth a shot. I found someone who might know what happened with your prize money**

**FluffyFox9 ~ you don’t have to worry about that**

**SleepyShadow ~ yeah, but I may as well meet the guy even if I hate frat parties**

**FluffyFox9 ~ frat party? Oh you mean the one tonight. I have a friend who wanted to go to that, but she had to work**

Shikamaru side stepped a drunk guy who ran passed him to puke in the bushes …

**SleepyShadow ~ she isn’t missing anything *picture of guy puking***

**FluffyFox9 ~ eww … she’ll be glad she missed it. I’m glad I’m not a party person**

“same with me” sighed the raven as he went into the building. He made his way passed mo,st the people and looked for Kiba, but he found someone he didn’t expect … it was Sai, probably the last person you see at a party. Shikamaru walked over to the guy to talk, but then saw him looking a folder full of what looked like practice test questions and figured Sai was busy so he went back to looking for Kiba.

“PARTY!” yelled a guy with red triangles on his cheeks.

“finally” muttered Shikamaru as he headed for the guy “hey Kiba!”

Kiba raised an eyebrow as he saw Shikamaru “dude I never thought I’d live to see the day you’d come to one of these parties!”

“yeah … I wanted to ask you something about that writing contest a week ago. The winning paper had your email on it?” yelled Shikamaru over the music.

“contest? … oh yeah, my girlfriend used my email cause her computer wasn’t working” said Kiba before joining the dancing.

The Nara sighed and decided to ask Kiba’s girlfriend. A couple minutes later a blonde in a skimpy dress pulled Kiba into a kiss “there she is … wait … Ino?” there was Ino making out with Kiba. Shikamaru was stunned. All he could do was watch … he barely heard her tell Kiba to wait there a minute as she put her purse away, but instead of just going upstairs she went over and tapped Sai’s shoulder …

It was obvious what happened, Ino used Kiba’s email to take the prize money. She must of switched the emails while he had the story in his possession. After weaving his way through the party goers Shikamaru found Ino and Sai in a far more quiet room upstairs and listened to their conversation …

“I got everything here Ino … I could get in a lot of trouble for giving you these test questions” said Sai as he handed her the folder.

Ino smiled “I know and thank you so much. I don’t know what I’d do without you” she leaned up and kissed Sai …

Sai pulled back still in a daze from the kiss ‘it’s ok, I’m glad I could help. I’m sure you’re having a hard time with your Mom in the hospital and all. I’m going to leave, do you want to come?”

“I wish, but I promised a friend that I’d stay for a little while” said Ino.

“you’re too nice Ino, I’ll see you later” said Sai and he kissed her again before leaving.

Shikamaru stepped into the room “that’s really strange” Ino spun around and gawked at the Nara “my Mom said she was talking to your Mom this morning and she says your parents were having a blast on their anniversary cruise … interesting studying technique by the way” he remarked with barely concealed sarcasm.

“S-Shika honey I can explain-”

“please don’t, I saw everything with Kiba too … for a while I thought something was off and now it makes sense … Sai is your brainy guy, I’m guessing Kiba is sex and I was just your wallet. You realize we are done right or should I get Sai and have him explain it to you?” asked Shikamaru.

“what … you’re breaking up with me!” shrieked Ino in disbelief.

“oh you are smart” he rolled his eyes.

“you can’t break up with me!” she screamed.

“I can and I just did” he said.

Ino glared “oh really, well good luck trying to find anyone even close to me or able to tolerate your lazy ass! You screwed up Shikamaru” she snapped as she stomped out of the room and back to the party.

Shikamaru sighed “odd … I thought I would be more broken up about something like this … oh well” he made his way out of the party and caught a glimpse of Ino dirty dancing with Kiba, but just ignored it … and her glare …

**SleepyShadow ~ I found the person who took your prize money, but I doubt the money is still around. Knowing the person who took it, it probably went to shoes**

**FluffyFox9 ~ such a waste … at least you survived the party**

**SleepyShadow ~ barely … when I find out who you are where should we meet?**

**FluffyFox9 ~ you are confident aren’t you? How about the park, we can have that rematch you’ve been asking for. That’s of course if you figure it out *lipstick print emoji***

“I will find you” whispered Shikamaru …


	6. Crimson

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**~ texting / email**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: female Naruto 'Naruko' x Shikamaru**

**Last Time:**

 “I will find you” whispered Shikamaru …

XXXXXXXXXX

Choji sighed “soooo … no luck I take it”

“no … I checked every picture I had, but nothing. I deleted a lot of names. The only three people left might work, but two weren’t at certain places like the zoo or the café. Sakura might be it, but I didn’t see her at the lake … I don’t get it, what am I missing?” groaned Shikamaru.

The Akimichi twitched, he could actually see smoke come out of Shikamaru’s head from too much thinking “maybe you should take your mind off it for a while ... how were your exams?” asked Choji in a weak attempt to get his friend thinking about anything else before his brain became fried.

Shikamaru sighed and pulled a couple of rolled up packets of papers out of his jacket pocket “well I aced my boring exam, but I screwed up on a few multiple choice for the biochem class”  
“you lost points on multiple choice! What’s this world coming to?! This must a sign that the world is ending” exclaimed Choji as dramatically he could.

A tick mark popped up on the Nara’s temple as Choji broke down laughing “yeah yeah that’s very funny smartass … they weren’t normal questions. Sure they were about things in the lectures, but it had to do with making connections between things and we never discussed how this and this are similar. I just over thought a couple”

“phew I was worried there for a minute” Choji snickered as Shikamaru slugged him casually on the shoulder “but in all seriousness what do you want me to do about Ino? Hell, she can’t get away scot free with something like that and cheating too. Maybe I can find some pictures of that party-… Shikamaru?” Choji blinked as he realized that his friend wasn’t next to him anymore. He looked behind him and sweat dropped … Shikamaru was standing in the middle of the sidewalk about a block behind him and was staring transfixed on his exam “errr … Shikamaru?”

“there’s ink on my exam” muttered the raven who still hasn’t looked away from the paper.

Choji raised an eyebrow and went over to his friend … he looked at the exam and sure enough there was a splotch of red ink on the edge “yes there is, is that a problem?”

“… I’m such an idiot!” Shikamaru yelled suddenly startling Choji. He took off running for the park “I’ll see you later!” he called out as he pulled out his phone.

**SleepyShadow ~ I know**

**FluffyFox9 ~ I’ll see you at the park then**

The raven smiled, but he knew it wouldn’t be easy … she wouldn’t come up to him and say ‘hi SleepyShadow, want that rematch now?’ … no way, it’s too simple, he will have to prove he knows …

“if he’s an idiot what does that make the rest of us? … I didn’t know he could run so fast” muttered Choji as he watched his friend’s retreating back …

XXXXXXXXXX

“ok … there’s the park” panted the Nara, he walked in and sat on a bench to rest for a minute “it was so obvious … why the hell didn’t I notice before?” he pulled out his phone and deleted his list … he was sure now … he stood up and looked around … a flash of pink caught his eye and he went over to Sakura who was sitting next to the fountain …

Sakura looked up as a shadow covered the book she was reading “do you mind? You’re in my light”

“oh sorry” he stepped aside allowing the sunlight to hit the book “I want to ask you something”

“about … your hair, is it natural?” asked Shikamaru calmly.

A massive tick mark appeared on the pinkette’s temple “what was that?”

“nothing … ” the Nara gulped and stepped back as Sakura glared at him with an intent to kill.

**SleepyShadow ~ hey Naruko can I have some help your friend is scary**

“Sakura calm down, he didn’t mean anything by it” said Naruko as she rolled her wheelchair over to them.

“fine he can live, but if he makes a comment like that again he’s dies a bloody death” she growled before sitting back down to read her book.

Finally Shikamaru released his breath, he never felt so scared “you owe me that rematch” he smiled.

“I have a board. White or black?” said Naruko as they found a spot to set up the board. The pair settled for a table not far away. Shikamaru gently pushed her chair up to the table and Naruko gave him the board in the side pouch of her wheelchair.

“black … it’s good to finally meet you FluffyFox9” he said as he put the chess pieces in their proper places.

“you to SleepyShadow … it took you long enough” she chuckled as Shikamaru hung his head clearly a little embarrassed “why don’t you take the first move? So what made you realize it was me?”

Shikamaru moved his pawn “honestly I thought Sakura was you up until I got my exam back”

“the exam?” Naruko made her and tilted her head in curiosity.

“yeah … well technically it was the red ink. It reminded me of the day at the lake and while I was coming here I checked all my pictures. You were right there in each one. I feel a little stupid about it now. Hell, I actually tripped over you and I still didn’t clue in earlier” muttered the Nara as he moved another piece.

Naruko smiled “I thought you might’ve looked at Sakura since she helped take me to two of those places, but it hurts a little that you didn’t even consider me” she pouted.

The raven winced “I’m sorry I -”

“it’s perfectly fine Shikamaru. I did some research after I got this” she tapped the armrest of her wheelchair “it’s normal for people to assume things about the handicapped. I guess your subconscious was on my side … It wasn’t a good idea provoking Sakura” Naruko smiled as she took his knight.

“clearly it wasn’t, but I wanted to make sure it wasn’t her. The way I figured that if it was her she would say something perverted with that question … if I knew she’d be so sensitive I’d have kept my mouth shut” he shivered and captured a rook.

The blonde laughed “you’re right, I would have said something like that … oh and one thing Shikamaru”

“hmmm what’s that?” he asked.

“checkmate” she took out his king.

Shikamaru blinked “what the … how did you …?” he examined the board and there was no doubt … he lost.

“you’ll need more practice to beat me” said Naruko.

The Nara smiled “I’m not letting you out of my sight until I do” he twitched as something was rustling in the bushes “Kakashi-sensei?” Naruko shook her head … Kakashi was hiding in the bushes watching a group of women …

“uncle get out of there!” hissed the blonde just as Sakura came over to see what was going on.

Kakashi’s poked his head out of the greenery with his eyes shifting guiltily “I … I was ummmm … hey Shikamaru did that count as a marriage proposal?”

“DON’T CHANGE THE SUBJECT YOU PERVERT!” yelled Sakura who was too busy trying to drag Kakashi out of the bushes to see her friend and her friend’s chess rival blushing …

XXXXXXXXXX

Ino smirked “it has been a week since the party so I think Shikamaru has cooled off enough to see reason” she saw Choji ran went over to him “hey Choji, where’s Shikamaru?”

“with the girl of his dreams” said Choji with a smirk.

“what do you mean by that fatty?” Ino snarled.

Choji glared at the insult, but let slide this time “like I said he found someone else … you didn’t really think he’d wait for you after you cheated on him with Sai and Kiba did you?”

“whatever … I’ll find him myself” she glared at the Akimichi before walking away. It took a little bit of asking around, but a friend of hers emailed her a video someone took in the park of Kakashi Hatake getting beaten a pink haired girl for doing something perverted and Shikamaru was in the video checking the sensei’s pulse after the beating … Shikamaru was at the park … she got to the park and saw Shikamaru there sitting next to a chess board “Shika sweety I missed you”

Shikamaru cringed and gently pushed her off his arm “we’re in the middle of something right now Ino. Your move Naruko”

“hello Ino, just give me a minute to beat Shikamaru here and we can chat” said Naruko politely.

“beat me? We’ll see” exclaimed the Nara.

The Yamanaka blinked … she didn’t even see the blonde in the wheelchair. She stepped back and watched the two play their game … it was like she became invisible to the pair … and Shikamaru was actually smiling … that pissed her off  “you … Bitch!” Ino threw the chess board so hard it cracked as it hit the ground.

“Ino what the hell?!” yelled Shikamaru as he tried to keep the furious girl away from Naruko who was stunned at what just happened.

“you just stay the hell away from my man you bitch!” screamed Ino.

“dammit Ino we broke up a week ago! Or did you forget the fact that you cheated on me?” said an irritated Nara.

“and what? You start dating a defect? Please, it’s pretty obvious that you’re just trying to make me jealous and actually want me back. Hell, no one would like her. Just look, she can’t have sex and if she could it wouldn’t be fun. She can’t go on those romantic walks or even give you those kids you want so badly. She a waste of-”

*bang* Shikamaru slammed his fist into the table “Leave now Ino. Before I do something I regret” Ino flinched at the anger in his eyes and quickly turned tail and fled “I am so sorry Naruko, she’s … I don’t what to say. But she’s wrong about everything”

“oh? And how would you know about my bedroom talents?” said Naruko with a teasing smile.

A blush exploded across his cheeks “I … I know you aren’t a prude” the blush darkened considerably as Naruko started laughing …

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi smiled as he rolled Naruko into their home “well this was a fun day. Sakura let me live and you got a proposal”

Naruko rolled her eyes “that wasn’t a proposal uncle. How could it be when we only just met?”

“just met? You to have been flirting through texts for the last two weeks! I’m surprised he didn’t jump you right there” said Kakashi.

“hmmm … that gives me an idea for a new book” she sweat dropped as her uncle cheered and left her alone to write, but instead of opening her laptop she picked up the phone “kids … romance … walking- no rolling down the aisle … maybe it would be worth it” she sniffed slightly and took a deep breath and dialed a number …

Someone on the other end picked up _“what is it? I’m busy”_ the person snapped.

“hello Tsunade, it’s me, Naruko … I want to try that experimental surgery”

_“are you sure? There’s a very small chance it will be successful and it could be very dangerous sense we know you don’t react well to anesthesia”_

“yes … I was told that I died twice in my last surgery. I still want to try it”

_“alright, it will happen in a month”_

“thank you” she hung up … she just agreed to a very dangerous procedure that will most likely kill her, but there’s something she doesn’t know … Tsunade doesn’t have a medical license …


	7. Mistletoe

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**~ texting / email**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: female Naruto 'Naruko' x Shikamaru**

**Last Time:**

“thank you” she hung up … she just agreed to a very dangerous procedure that will most likely kill her, but there’s something she doesn’t know … Tsunade doesn’t have a medical license …

XXXXXXXXXX

“oh come on Naruko, tell me” pleaded Shikamaru.

Naruko rolled her eyes and continued typing on her ipad “nope, why do you want know about what I need help with anyway?”

“so I can help take care of you, of course” he smiled as he leaned over her shoulder to see what she was writing … he shouldn’t have done that because he immediately started gushing blood from his nose making Naruko giggle “why don’t you want me to know how to help you? You’re clearly not shy” he muttered as he carefully tried to stop his nosebleed.

”there isn’t much that’s all and even less with that new lift system installed to help me get in and out of the bathroom and shower. Besides you don’t need to worry about that” said Naruko as she casually glanced at her calendar … there was a mark on the day two days from now … the surgery was soon.

Shikamaru sighed and glanced into Naruko’s room where the lift system was hanging from the track on the ceiling. It had two bars that hung down with pads on the ends to tuck under a person’s arms. The strong safely designed hooks hanging off the bars go under the person’s legs and with the pads under the arms a person can be safely lifted from somewhere and carried somewhere else. With the bars crisscrossing at the top the lift system only requires a person’s weight to keep them in the lift thanks to basic physics … simple, but very effective “yeah, but for anything else I want to help … _I don’t want your uncle staying in the same house when we’re married_ ”

“huh? What was that?” asked Naruko who didn’t hear that last part.

“oh nothing … ready to go?” he asked.

“yep! Sorry about that, my godfather Jiraiya called and says that he is stopping over to pick up my next story so I needed to finish that chapter. I wish he’d just let me email it, but he hates that and insists on stopping by” remarked the blonde as she wheeled her chair away from the dining room table in her home.

“no problem at all … I enjoyed see you write” he said as a few more drops of blood escaped his nose.

Naruko chuckled “clearly … now we are supposed to meet Sakura and Choji at the movies … I still can’t believe how quickly those two hit it off” she said as she waved to Kakashi who was hiding in the bushes trying to look at the neighbor sunbathing across the way.

“you’re telling me” he said as he grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and pushed her to the movie theater a few blocks away “hey guys, what’s so funny?” both Shikamaru and Naruko sweat dropped as they saw their friends snickering evilly at something on their phones.

”oh it’s just a little movie we put together” said Sakura with an unnerving smirk.

“really? Can we see?” asked Naruko and Sakura showed them her phone and played the clip … it was a movie of Ino and it showed her meeting both Kiba and Sai in the same day along with a few other things including parts of the rant she at Shikamaru and Naruko a month earlier, which Sakura recorded … the pinkette wanted to beat Ino to a bloody pulp for what she said to Naruko, but this turned out to be the best option.

“we posted it a minute ago and tagged it to Kiba and Sai” said Choji.

Everything suddenly made sense … their friends bonded so fast because of a common goal … revenge … a small part of them felt bad, but it didn’t last long.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi quickly opened the door just as it started to rain “come get in here both of you … damn that rain came out of nowhere … so how was the movie?” he asked as he eyed Naruko’s ipad in the back pocket of her wheelchair.

“it was good” she said and she swatted his hand as she grabbed her ipad “Shikamaru you can stay here for a while. It’s really starting to pour outside”

“yeah thanks, I better stay” said the Nara who couldn’t be happier with the events … now if only something would get Kakashi out of the way. He heard the hum of the printer as Naruko printed her story …

*knock*knock* _“hey it’s Jiraiya”_ Shikamaru opened the door to see a tall man with long spikey white hair under a red umbrella “who are you?” he asked he raven as he closed his umbrella.

Shikamaru sweat dropped “I’m Shikamaru Nara, Naruko’s boyfriend”

Jiraiya snapped his fingers as he remembered “that’s right, the hot guy that sucks at chess” the raven twitched at the comment, but wondered if Naruko really described him as ‘hot’ …

“now pervy sage you can’t beat me either … it’s done printing” she said as she flipped through the papers to check that every thing printed before handing it to Jiraiya.

“great!” Jiraiya exclaimed happily and peeked in the papers “looks really good. I knew you were talented” he said as he wiped some blood from his nose “now make sure you delete the other copy” he warned as he tucked the papers in a briefcase and locked them in.

“I know, I know. That’s the only copy” said Naruko.

“ok, I’ll go. See you later” Jiraiya gave her a hug and opened his umbrella before walking out into the rain.

“why does he want you to delete the digital copies?” asked Shikamaru as he shut the door.

“oh it’s nothing, he read a story about a store getting hacked and losing all it’s information so now he’s overly paranoid and thinks people will hack my computer … I don’t delete anything until I’m sure it gets to the publisher, but I do eventually just so he won’t bug me … Uncle? Where’d he go?” she blinked as it seems Kakashi disappeared.

The Nara shrugged “he was there a minute- … ummm Naruko”

“what?. … oh my god” Naruko’s eye widened as Shikamaru pushed her wheelchair up to the front window … as Jiraiya got in his car and put his stuff on the seat next to him Kakashi was climbing into the back of the car. They just barely saw Kakashi hide under a blanket as Jiraiya drove away… he was after Naruko’s story! “I should’ve passed the story off to Jiraiya when uncle wasn’t around like usual … temptation is too great for him” the blonde sighed.

Shikamaru frowned “he’s really strange … so when will he get back?”

“not tonight that’s for sure … maybe in the morning if he isn’t caught by costumes” she said.

“you don’t seem too worried about him” commented an amused Nara.

Naruko frowned as the weather became very stormy “it really isn’t that weird in comparison to some of the things he has done … the weather is getting bad and it’s pretty late already … I’m going to take a shower to warm up and get into some dry clothes. You should to before you catch a cold, if you want you can use my uncle’s clothes … hmmm maybe we can make a mac and cheese for dinner if you want to stay”

“yeah I will … need any help?” he asked as she rolled into her room.

“nope, this I can do myself” he blushed as she already removed her shirt and bra before covering herself. She threw him a teasing smile as she shut the door.

“that was … wow” Shikamaru stood there in a daze … he vaguely heard the slight hum of the lift’s motor and the shower being turned … after a minute he finally went into Kakashi’s room and took off his shirt and hair tie …

That’s when the phone rang and this message was left _… ‘hello Naruko, it’s Dr. Tsunade Senju’_

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the name and picked up his phone to look it up …

_‘I’m just calling to make sure you remember about the surgery in two days. I know you are worried about your inability to safely handle anesthesia being that you died when it was put in your system before, but don’t worry. Everything will be fine and pay before the procedure’_

The raven’s eyes widened as he saw the results of his search … he immediately went into Naruko’s room and saw her trying to hook her self up to the lift so she could get out of the shower.

“Shikamaru?! What are you doing –eep! Put me down!” she yelped as he picked her up bridal style and dropped her on the bed “ok what was that about? …” she let her sentence drop as she looked up at Shikamaru who was on top of her …

“why is Dr. Tsunade Senju calling you?” he asked seriously.

Naruko looked stunned “h-how did you know about that?”

“she just called and left a message reminding you about a surgery … what surgery?” his voice softened when he noticed Naruko looked nervous “please tell me, what’s going on?”

“… after the accident Tsunade came to me and said that she could help me regain all of my motion back if I agreed to participate in a purely experimental surgery” she explained.

“and you believed her?” asked Shikamaru.

“well yes, but … at first I was scared because of my sensitivity to anesthesia so I said no and I was fine with that …” she looked away from Shikamaru.

“what changed since then- …” the raven’s eyes widened “it was what Ino said before wasn’t it”

Naruko sighed and looked at him right in the eyes “I thought … when I became wheelchair bound it was like people saw as less of a person in a way and no guys wanted anything to do with me as if I’m no longer a viable option and it’s like I’m missing a piece of myself including my sexiness … it didn’t bother me before, but when I met you … I wanted to give you those things so I thought that if I could just walk-”

Shikamaru leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips “those things Ino brought up have nothing to do with me. I have no interest in clichés like ‘walking on the beach’ or stuff like that. Not everyone has that in mind for something romantic. I find just playing a game together romantic … did your doctors say anything about having sex or kids?”

“just that having kids could be dangerous” she said sadly.

“but not that you shouldn’t … there are other methods you know, like surrogacy or adoption. You don’t have to put yourself at risk because of me, I certainly don’t want to risk losing you for anything. No one should ever risk their lives unless they truly want it for themselves. Do you want a surgery like this?” asked Shikamaru.

“… I don’t … why are you so worried and what do you mean ’like this’?” she looked through the tears in her eyes.

“I heard of this doctor before” he showed Naruko his phone … it showed a news article of Tsunade losing her license because of operating when drunk and performing dangerous experiments “if she offered you a surgery that means she’s working without a license. Tsunade could easily butcher you” said Shikamaru gravely.

The blonde’s eyes widened in shock “I didn’t know”

“yeah … it happened a year ago. It just goes to show you that you have to research your doctors” Shikamaru leaned down and rested his forehead against Naruko’s “I’m going to be a doctor one day … if you ever want to have a procedure done to regain your motion then I’ll help, but don’t jump into it without talking with me first …. And you look very sexy to me” he blushed slightly as he finally realized that Naruko was naked …

“you’re not so bad yourself” said Naruko as she ran her hands down his chest and abs. Their eyes locked … they kissed and the kiss became more and more passionate as each second ticked by …Naruko moaned softly into the kiss as Shikamaru’s hand came up and fondled her left breast … he slowly began to kiss other places on her body as he kicked off his pants …

“ahhhh S-Shika ahhh” Naruko moaned softly as he gently sucked on a very sensitive spot on her neck, but she couldn’t resist exploring his body too …

Shikamaru hissed as he felt a hand touching his cock “damn ahhh Naruko ahhh” he groaned as she worked the hard hot flesh in her fingers. He snapped out of it and focused on her breasts … Shikamaru moved lower and heard Naruko whimper as she couldn’t reach his cock anymore.

“ooooh Shikamaru ohhh ahhh so good” her moans became louder as his tongue teased her nipple … her nipples hardened and he switched places so he could suck on the other nipple as his hand massaged her firm breast carefully nibbling and flicking her nipples … he loved those heated moans spilling from her mouth, it was like music …

Naruko thrashed as the raven worked her womanly mounds “S-Shika ahhh yes ahhhh I-I’m cumming ahhhh!” her back arched and Shikamaru heard the most amazing sound come from her as she came. The Nara stopped what he was doing and gazed at Naruko’s face … she was flushed, panting slightly and her eyes were glazed over with pleasure … it was the most beautiful sight he has ever seen … he licked his lips and spread her legs to see her soaked womanhood … he needed to have a taste …

“Oh god yes SHIKAHHHHH” she screamed as his tongue slipped into her hot pussy … the taste of her juices were addictive. Shikamaru thrust his tongue deeper into the soft folds coaxing out more juices … he could just barely feel her hips trying to push against his mouth begging for more. After a few deep licks he ran his tongue over her clitoris and this pattern had her gushing more of her cum that he gladly cleaned up.

“You are so beautiful” he uttered softly as he placed her right leg on his shoulder … he gently kissed her thigh before leaning over her “ready?”

“god yes” she moaned as the head of his cock kissed the lips of her womanhood and slowly push in “oh oooh ahhhhhh” she moaned as he sank into her body …

Shikamaru groaned as he moved deeper into the tight heat, he love the way her body clenched around him trying to bring him deeper “ahhhh you feel so good around me”

“oh so good Shikamaru move” Naruko thrashed and moaned wildly as Shikamaru thrust his cock into her over and over again … the friction sent sparks of hot pleasure through both of their bodies. Naruko suddenly screamed and arched her back “ooooh god there!”

He adjusted his position so he’d hit that spot inside her every time and continued thrusting deep into her earning the most incredible passionate moans … she completely melted into a flushed writhing mess of white hot pleasure. She clawed the sheets under her and moaned wantonly …

Naruko could feel her climax coming again “oh oh oh god oh god I ahhh I ahh I’m cumming ahhh Shikamaru!” her back arched and she threw head back as she came again … her body tightened around Shikamaru forcing him over the edge too … he came hard and just barely managed to roll off to the side before he collapsed on her.

“I love you Shikamaru”

“I love you Naruko” he panted as he wrapped his arms around her … he almost missed the love of his life because he couldn’t see passed a hunk of metal on wheels, but now that he has her he won’t let her go for anything …

XXXXXXXXXX

7 years later …

“take it easy Naruko” warned Shikamaru as he watched Naruko carefully taking a few steps without any support … she made it down the short hall and back. He grinned and swooped her off her feet “it worked! This is great, but don’t over do it ok”

Naruko was flushed from the effort, but smiled “I won’t” she pouted as her husband gave her a stern look ”I really won’t, I promise … we have to get the party”

Shikamaru blinked and glanced at the clock “you’re right! Shika, Nami, time to go to Grandma and Grandpa’s”

”YAY! Grandma and Grandpa’s” yelled a 6 year old blue eyed blonde girl and a 4 year old boy with black hair and eyes. Shikamaru barely had time to set Naruko down into her now electric wheelchair before the kids came barreling out of their rooms to grab their coats.

The parents chuckled and changed into fancier clothes before they all piled into the car. Shikamaru strapped down the wheelchair and checked the kids were strapped down too. After dropping the kids off they stopped at a building where a Christmas party is in full swing.

“Naruko! Shikamaru! You’re here!” called Sakura as she went over to them with Choji “thank god you’re here. So how’s your uncle?” she asked as she hugged Naruko.

“oh he’s loving Hawaii. I’m just waiting to hear about him causing trouble … oh my god, is that Ino?” she gasped as she pointed a blonde woman hanging off the arm of a really old man …

“she will never change” muttered Shikamaru as he followed them into the party … he spotted a twig of mistletoe and plucked it out of the decoration “hey Naruko” he whispered making her look up and smile at the mistletoe he held over her head … he crouched down and they kissed …

They lived happily ever after!


End file.
